The field of the invention pertains to internal combustion engines, and in particular, to rotary vaned engines of the intermittent or continuous combustion types.
A variety of rotary internal combustion engines have been developed wherein a rotary device compresses air, the compressed air is injected with fuel, the mixture ignited by a spark or flame front, and the hot gases allowed to expand against a rotary device to produce useful mechanical power.